1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an electronic component mounting apparatus including a movable beam, which moves along a pair of guide rails formed at both sides of an apparatus base, driven by driving sources located at both sides of the apparatus base, a mounting head capable of moving along the same direction as the beam, and a suction nozzle formed on the mounting head. The suction nozzle picks up an electronic component by vacuum suction and mounts it to a print board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ideally, a mounting apparatus has a pair of guide rails, along which a beam moves, at both sides of its apparatus base, which are aligned perfectly parallel. But, in general, deviation from perfect parallel alignment occurs during the assembly. Also, while the guide rail is made of iron, the beam is usually made of aluminum so that the beam is light for high-speed movement.
The electronic component mounting apparatus, especially its driving source for beam movement, generates a large amount of heat. Since the thermal expansion differs between iron and aluminum, the heat may cause distortion of the beam shape. This, as well as misalignment of the guide rails, is an adverse influence on the beam movement. There is even a possibility of breaking the guide rail.